We have previously quantified the pathology in whole human breasts using a subgross sampling techniques with histological confirmation. With this techniques, we are able to produce a differential count of lesions by kind and grade of epithelial atypia. We would now like to scale the method down to tissue masses of 1-2 grams (biopsy size). Differential counts of lesions will be correlated with established clinical risk factors and the method evaluated for its usefulness in clinical medicine.